Countless tears and the unending sorrow
by Hagaki 2. Ozuno
Summary: New Chapter added! What would happen if THe HXH group meet the YYH group? :) Would happiness multiple, or would it disperse? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

Author's first note:

Hiya everyone!!! It's me again writing another fic! This is my third one-er-fourth. The first three are CCS Fanfics, so, for short, this fic is the first HXH (YYH) fic I've ever written. This makes it hard you know, knowing the boys part. AND I'M A GIRL!!!!!!

Anyway, please read & give some suggestions ok? I love putting suggestions on my fic. Okay, bye!!! MWAHH!!!

Hagaki Ozuno

****

Keys I'm using:

" Normal conversation"

* Whisper *

__

~ESP~

****

-Scenes-

(Author's note)

Character: How he looks/what she/he has

__

Self thoughts

-Lying behind a shelf was a book that was surrounded by aura. It was locked for years because the key was missing. But what we don't know…it's a key towards an exiting adventure of happiness, fighting and sorrow… 

**THE COUNTLESS TEARS AND THE UNENDING SORROW**

Chapter 1: Reunion

-Whale island-

__

It has been 3 years since we, Killua, Kurapica Leorio, Hisooka, and I last met. I missed those days they were here. * Sigh * I wish this boring day be changed into a happy day.

" Gon! Gon!" shouted a familiar voice behind. Gon turned back, his eyes widened in disbelief.

" Killua?" 

" Gon! I knew I'd see you here! How are you? I'm so glad we met again! I also brought Leorio and Kurapica with me. And Hisooka is coming too!" Killua said, only in one breath. Gon was still looking at Killua in disbelief.

" Gon? Hey, do I look funny?"

" N-no. I just can't believe we saw each other again! I-I'm so happy! And did you say that Kurapica and Leorio are coming too? Were? And Hisoo- What?! You also brought Hisooka here? But, why?!"

" Hey Killua!! It's not fair leaving us behind!" shouted Leorio. Kurapica and Hisooka stood behind him. Killua sticked out his tongue. 

" Then why do you walk very slow?" Killua said teasingly. Leorio went hot. 

" Hey, chill off guys! It's not nice starting a reunion with a fight." Kurapica said.

" Yeah." Hisooka added.

****

-Later, inside the house-

" My, my. You boys never changed. Still have those strong appetites." Mito said, taking away one by one the empty plates in the table.

" * Burp * Yeah. And you also never change. Your food is still the best!!!" Killua said.

" This place was still the same place I saw when I last went here." Kurapica exclaimed, wiping his mouth.

" Hey Gon! Can we stroll around? I wanna see this place again!" Leorio shouted, his mouth half full.

" Don't talk with your mouth full." Hisooka said. Leorio gulped. 

" There! Empty. Now, as I was saying, can you stroll us around first? Huh?" Leorio said.

" Well, it's okay with me. How about you Auntie?"

" Okay. But Gon, may I talk with you for a while?"

" Umm...okay. Wait here guys! Be back in a flash!"

" Okay!!!"

****

-Inside Gon's room-

" Gon, I found this in your bed last night. It looks strange. Do you know what this strange key does?" Mito asked, holding a key with Japanese printed letters. (Since their letters are different, they can't understand Japanese.) 

"I don't know. But...it looks kinda familiar. Maybe I should ask Kurapica about this." Gon said, taking the key and standing up. 

" Wait!"

"What?"

" If you're going out again to find the answer to the key, then it means you'll be leaving us again?"

Gon fell silent.

__

I know, I'll be leaving you again, but...I need to. I'll be back.

" Okay. I know. You'll be leaving us. Go ahead. I'm not mad."

Gon looked straight at Mito's eyes.

" But I didn't-"

" I said it was alright."

" Auntie-"

Mito walked near Gon.

" C'mon now Gon. I'm sure, if both of your parents are here, they really won't mind. Specially your father." she smiled " Specially your father because you have the same attitude." Her smile turned to a mischievous laugh.

" What's so funny?" Gon asked, his cheeks puffing. Mito stopped laughing and straightened herself. 

" Nothing." Gon's cheeks were still puffed. " Aww... c'mon now Gon! You'll never know what that key means." 

Gon's eyes widened. 

"The key! Goodness! I almost forgot!" Gon ran towards the dining room. "I'll be back promise!!!" He shouted.

Mito smiled. " We'll wait for you!" she shouted back.

****

- At the dining room-

" Hey guys! Check this out!" Gon shouted excitedly. Everyone crowded beside him.

" What's that?" Killua asked. Leorio pushed Killua's head down.

" Don't you see? It's a key!"

" It's not just a key," said Gon "Look!" He pointed out the Japanese letters printed on the key. " Do they look familiar?"

__

Hmm...I knew I saw that before but...where? Kurapica thought

__

It looks very familiar. Killua thought

__

Strange. I know we already used that key. But...I can't remember when! Leorio thought.

__

Interesting. Hisooka thought.

" I know!" snapped Killua. Everybody looked at him with excitement. 

" What is it?"

" Those are Japanese letters! My dad had a client before from that country! I tried to read the letter but..."

" But what?" Asked everybody.

" But... I can't."

Everybody fell down. (o-O;)

" That's not much help." Hisooka said.

" Of course it is! We could ask Hanzu! He's Japanese!" Gon said.

" Great! Do you know where he is?" asked Kurapica. Gon turned red.

" Actually...no."

" Hey! Where here to enjoy the view and the peace remember? Let's just do that mystery thing later after we relax!" Leorio said.

" Ya. I think so." Killua said

" Leorio's right." Kurapica added.

" Let's go guys!" Leorio said. Everybody went out except for Gon and Kurapica.

"Gon?"

"Yes?"

" May I have the key?"

"Sure".

" Thanks. I'll take care of the key. I'll research about Japanese letters. Do you have a library here? "

" Sure. We will go there after we stroll around."

"Great." Kurapica faced his other friends when Gon called him again.

" Kurapica!"

" Huh?"

" There's another thing we found."

Gon handed him a piece of paper, half torn. Written still in Japanese, it said Restricted. Kurapica was surprised that he could read the characters though he doesn't understand Japanese. Why? That's impossible...

" Kurapica?"

" Um...this is nothing Gon." lied Kurapica, taking the paper from Gon.

"Guys! Hey! What are you waiting? C'mon!" Where there!

" Ya! We'll be there!" answered Gon, pulling Kurapica with him.

"Let's go!" He said, smiling.

" Sure." Kurapica replied, smiling back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's note:

Phew! Chap. 1 finally finished!!!!! It's so hot here cause it's summer. Hey! Speaking of summer, I'll make my fic hot & lots of surprises!!! Wonder what's with the key blah blah? Well...SECRET!!!!!

Disclaimer: HXH and YYH do not belong to me. Yoshiro does so I am just borrowing his characters. So...NO STEAL!!!!!

Hagaki Ozuno 


	2. Yuka

**Keys I'm using:**

" Normal conversation"

* Whisper *

_~ ESP ~_

**-Scenes-**

(AUTHOR'S NOTE)

CHARACTER: How he looks/what he/she has

Self thoughts Chapter 2: Yuka 

**- OUTSIDE-**

" Wow! It's still beautiful here!" Exclaimed Leorio, examining everything that crossed his eyes. 

"Yeah. We were-"Killua stopped. His heartbeat grew fast. He felt his brother's Aura nearby. He looked around and noticed a familiar shadow, but it quickly vanished. He rubbed his eyes, thinking it was only an illusion.

"Killua?" Gon asked, noticing Killua sweat in fear.

" I-I'm okay. This is nothing Gon.

So, upon hearing this, they continued walking.

As they were walking, a voice came out from behind.

"GON!"

Everybody turned back. What they saw is a girl around Gon's age with a wavy, super light blue hair. Her eyes were dark lavender, and the way that she looks at people is very innocent. She wore a dress commonly worn by Whale islanders.

"Yuka!" Gon exclaimed with his voice a bit excited. He run towards that girl. Everybody followed.

"Who is she Gon?" asked Leorio.

" She's my cousin from my father's side. Her name is Yuka." (NOTE TO ALL READERS: NOW YOU KNOW THAT YUKA IS GON'S COUSIN IN THE FATHER'S SIDE, I SUPPOSE YOU KNOW HER FAMILY NAME -_-)

" How come we didn't saw her when I last went here?" asked Killua. Gon looked at Yuka with sad eyes. Of course, he knew the answer, but he can't tell it face-to-face to Killua with Yuka around. 

 " What?" asked Killua once more, getting impatient.

" Umm...Killua.. it's a long story." Gon said, still looking at Yuka with sad eyes. Killua almost got what that look means, but just kept it in himself by being quiet. Silence.

" Hi miss! I'm Leorio!!!" popped Leorio, changing the mood of everyone.

" I'm Kurapica. Nice to meet you." 

" I'm Killua. Killua Zo-" Gon pulled Killua's hand. 

*SHHHHH!!* 

*Okay! Pull off! I get your point! *

" And I'm Hisooka." (NOTE: SORRY I SPELLED HISOOKA AS HISUKA IN MY NOTEBOOK -_-) (ANOTHER NOTE: HEY, WHO SAYS HISOOKA CAN'T BE FRIENDLY? WHO SAYS??!!!)

" Hi. I-I am Yuka. It's nice to meet you." she said, bowing shyly.

"Wanna join us?" asked Gon. 

" Okay."

Leorio faced Kurapica and smiled until his ears. (YOU KNOW, THE FUNNY FACED ONE...) _~See? I'm great! I changed all their moods! Bwahahahaha! ~_

_~ Yeah, you're great but you look stupid~_

_~Hey! Don't get too far Kurapica! ~_

_~ Ble. ~_

" I'm already tired. I wanna rest." Killua said.

" I agree. " said Kurapika, switching his thoughts, leaving the angry faced Leorio behind.

"Good idea! Let's go!" when Gon was about to run, Killua pulled him back.

"Wha-"

" Where would we go?" Killua asked. GON: sweat drop. Killua smiled. He turned to Yuka. 

" How about asking her? She's so quiet, not like the monkey-faced man there."

"Why you Killua-" said Leorio, steaming hot.

" Why do you get offended? It means you admit you're monkey-faced."

"GRRR!!!"

" I second the motion." Hisooka said. Killua left the two fighting, and went back to Yuka.

"So, what? Where would we go?" Yuka was shocked. She didn't expect that she would receive this kind of treatment from guys older than her. She looked up to Killua with her shocked expression.

" What? We're waiting/"

" I...I think it would be best at the lake."

"Good idea!" popped Leorio, recovering from his shout-fight with Hisooka.

" All right then." said Killua. " Hey guys, everybody heard it?"

"Yeah!"

**-LATER, AT THE LAKE-**

* Sigh * " I missed this place." Killua said, throwing a stone on the lake. It bounced on the surface of the water, leaving ripples behind it.

" This place is still peaceful. I feel SLEEPY." said Leorio, sitting near a tree, yawning & stretching, and drifted peacefully to sleep. Kurapica just stood, awing at the lake's beauty. Hisooka sat almost next to Kurapica, building a tower from his cards. Yuka stood a meter away from the group, feeling very OP. Gon walked near Killua.

_~ You want to know Yuka's reason not to tell why you didn't saw her here years ago? ~_

_~ That's what I'm waiting. ~_

_~ Don't be shocked Killua. ~_

_~ Okay. ~_

~ Before I left to get the Hunter exam, her family went for a vacation in York New City. Since they were wealthy, and had almost all they need, they can't avoid having an enemy. Now, this enemy was a politician in York New City. When Yuka's father was invited to the meeting, the politicians envied him, became afraid that her father would be elected next, and take his place. This man was the person who always asks help from your father. So, he paid your father to kill hers. But it was not your father who killed her whole family; it was your brother, Irumi.

  No one was left in her family, except her. That day, she left their house to buy something. I pity her a lot. After that incidence, she became a whole new person. She was not the usual Jumpy Yuka I grew up with. She's now speechless, emotionless, her face so sad and full of pain. But don't worry Killua; I'm not mad at you. You're not the one who did that. Besides, I already knew that you don't know all about this. If you do, you should have told me about it, because Yuka and I have the same surname. Killua? Hey, speak up! ~

**-FLASHBACK-**

" Mama! Papa! Riori! Don't leave me! " Cried a girl.

"They won't wake up anymore. They're dead." said the Killer, standing behind the dead bodies.

" Why? Why did you do that? How can you?"

" Our family's job is killing."

" So...why won't you kill me now? Isn't that you want to kill our family? Kill me now!"

" I won't. I sense you'll still be a great one." He threw a card, just like all hunters get before they can join the test, on the girl.

" I'll show you..."

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

~I need to talk to her. ~

~That's your decision. ~

Killua stood up, walked near Yuka. His head bowed, his hair covering his eyes.

" Yuka. Let's talk."

"Okay."

"Can we talk just the two of us?"

"Okay"

They started to move out from the group.

~ Good luck Killua; I hope she'll understand. ~

**-FROM A PLACE FAR FROM THE GROUP-**

"Yuka, I'm really sorry." started Killua, his head still bowed and his eyes still covered up.

"You don't need to say sorry. It's not your fault." Killua was shocked.

" How did you know?" Yuka looked far from Killua's eyes.

" So...Gon haven't told all about me. I know how to read minds. I learned this in the hunter exam."

" Hehehe...you're better than I thought."

" You're Irumi's younger brother. Please tell him I'm not afraid of him now." Killua noticed her hand turning into an angry fist. * He'll pay big. *

Killua ignored her expression. If I show her I saw her expression, she'll hide it again. I'll never know if she's really mad at me or not.

He stared at the grass, crossing his arms behind his head, pretending he didn't saw anything. While he was looking at the grass, he saw Gon's favorite flower. He remembered what Gon said about it.

" Anyone who sees this flower would change their expressions and be happy."

* Right! * Killua picked up the flower and dropped it in front of Yuka.

" Oops! Sorry, I dropped it!" Killua said. (HE JUST PRETENDED THAT HE DROPPED IT ACCIDENTALLY.)

 Dropped it accidentally...dropped it accidentally... (HE KEPT ON REPEATING THIS ON HIS MIND BECAUSE YUKA CAN READ MINDS. REMEMBER?)

" Gon's favorite flower?!..."

" So, you know too huh." Killua said, smiling. Yuka looked at him grumpily.

" Of course I know it I-"

" You didn't change after all. Gon was wrong. If you did change, and became a very different person, you would just look at that flower normally as you see an ordinary one. Am I right? You're still Yuka, and you can't hide yourself in pain, suffering, sadness and hatred. Even I myself can't"

" Guess you're right."

" If one thing already happened, take it. You cannot bring back the past. But if you feel true hatred in the person who did that crime, then do what your heart says. Perhaps you would feel better. Now, are you going back to your own self like what you are before?"

Yuka just became silent.

" What?"

" Maybe...yes."

" Good. This talk is over. Welcome back Ms. Yuka, the one that Gon knew."

Yuka giggled. 

" Thank you, Mr. Killua. You're opposite than I expected."

" Let's go back already. They'll be looking for us."

" Okay."

**-LATER-**

" At last you came! Where have you been? Good thing Gon knew where you are." Leorio said, crossing his arms over his chest

" Of course he knew where I was. He was the first to know." Killua said teasingly

~ How's it? Was she mad? ~

~Nope. Not at all. And hey! Somebody came back! ~

~ Who? ~

~ The old Yuka you knew! ~

~ Really? ~

~ Ask her. But do it later. This monkey-faced man will ask never ending nonsense questions again. ~ 

Author's note:

Hiya everyone! How's it going? Yuka's pretty funny right? Her moods change in all of a sudden. Strange. O_o; Well, here goes chapter THREE!!! Don't be shocked. This is not only a HXH fic remember?

Disclaimer:

HXH and YYH do not belong to me. Yoshiro Togashi was the one. I am just borrowing them. So, NO STEAL!!!!!!

  


                                                                                                Hagaki Ozuno


	3. Unexpected Surprises

**Keys I'm using:**

" Normal conversation"

* Whisper *

_~ ESP ~_

**-Scenes-**

(AUTHOR'S NOTE)

CHARACTER: How he looks/what he/she has

Self thoughts CHAPTER 3: UNEXPECTED SURPRISE 

****

" We're here!" Gon exclaimed, his smile nearly reaching his ears.

"The library?! What do you expect us to do, sit down and be bookworms until our butts get tired?!" screamed Killua, looking really mad.

" Aw c'mon you jerk, reading IS fun. And relaxing too." Leorio said.

"Shut up!!!"

" We just want to have a little research." Kurapica said. 

" A research?!" said Killua and Leorio in unison.

" Yes a research. It won't be long."

Killua and Leorio faced each other.

" Okay." They said. "How 'bout it Hisooka?Yuka?"

The two nodded.

As they entered the library, everybody felt an aura, not just an ordinary aura, it was a strong, familiar aura. Every body faced at each other and had the same questions in mind. That is: "Did you feel that?" But instead of speaking, they just remained quiet ,because  they weren't sure.

"Oh! Look my favorite book!!! I read this several times when I was studying as a doctor!" Leorio exclaimed in a whisper, trying not to disturb anyone. Yuka silently picked a book and sat on a chair, quickly reading it.

" Princesses of the Past?" read Killua from the front cover of Yuka's book." That's a Horror book, right?"

" Yes. These are my favorites. Wanna read?" Killua nodded as he sat next to Yuka. " I'm fond of reading those kind of books." he said as he held the other side of the book.

        Hisooka was on a corner, reading the book ANONYMOUS by an unknown author.

Meanwhile, at Gon's part, he escorted Kurapica to the entrance of the restricted section in the library.

" Um...here we are. But...we shouldn't really be here Kurapica! This is the restricted section!"

"Don't panic now Gon. We are near to the answer." 

"Wha-? But, are you sure the piece of paper that I gave you said RESTRICTED?"

" I'm not so sure. It just turned out that I could understand the letters for an unknown reason."

" Hmm..."

"Well, this is it." Kurapica turned the knob, hoping it was LOCKED. But to his surprise, it wasn't. Shocked, they entered the room and found that it was glowing. The main light came from a book that was hand made, pages nearly torn (note: still readable though -_-), and bonded with a string. Without having second thoughts, the two approached the book and held it with one hand. A lock appeared in the middle of the book, bearing Japanese letters. The key in Kurapica's pocket glowed too, signifying that the book was the answer.

"This is it!" Shouted Kurapica "The answer! It is _the book_!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Killua stood and stopped from reading.

"Where are you going Killua? We're just in chapter 1!" asked Yuka, placing the book down.

" Nature calls." Saying this, he started walking.

" Okay. Just catch up with the next chapter!" Killua raised his hand slightly, signifying his "YES".

Leorio visited rooms in the library such as the special room for hunters, for VIP's, for the public readers etc. As he was walking, he passed by the comfort room, and there he saw Killua.

"I thought you were reading a book with Miss Yuka over there?" he asked.

" What else would be the reason if you see me here?"

"Oh, right...Hey wait! Have you seen the two?"

" Kurapica and Gon? Nope. They've been lost since we settled in the table."

"Wanna find them?"

Killua nodded. " 'Bout you?"

"Ya."

Suddenly, they heard 2 familiar voices scream.

"Gon!"

"Kurapica! What could they be doing now?!"

 Killua and Leorio ran towards the direction of the voice. Catching their breaths, they found themselves in front of the RESTRICTED section.

" Restricted?" 

" Hey, no time for that! Let's go inside! They might be in big trouble!" When they rushed inside, they saw Kurapica and Gon inside a big energy ball.

"Killua! Leorio!"

" Hey! What in the world is happening?"

"No time to explain! Help us to get out of here!" Killua rushed towards the side of the ball with Leorio. Attempting to pull them out, he reached out his hand for them to grab on. Instead, he was absorbed inside the ball with Kurapica and Gon.

"What happened?!" asked Leorio.

"I-I don't know. It seems like someone pulled me in!"

"Oh...Let me try!" Trying the same thing, Leorio reached out his hand for them to hold. But the same thing happened. He was also sucked inside the ball with the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Miss Yuka, have you seen them? They're out for so long, specially Gon and Kurapica." asked Hisooka. 

"What I know is Killua went to the comfort room, Leorio is roaming around and Kurapica and Gon...Um...I don't know."

" Maybe they're goofing around again. Those four are close friends but do you call them CLOSE if they always fight?"

Yuka giggled.

" Let's look for them then." she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Damn! I can't move a muscle in this place! This ball has too many persons

in it!" complained Leorio.

" Look who's speaking? Hey! For your info Mr. Know-it-all, your the biggest one here!" Killua protested.

" How dare you speak with me with disrespect! I'm older than you kid!"

" Shut up, both of you. Don't worry; I'll explain what's happening later. For the meantime, Gon, here it is. Watch closely..." Kurapica, with his full force, managed to move his hand that held the key. He unlocked the barrier/lock of the book, and opened it slowly. Seconds after Kurapica opened the book, a sharp, blinding light emitted from the book that wrapped each one of them. Kurapica was pulled in the book first, then Gon, Killua, and lastly Leorio. 

  The book also disappeared in sight, but even so, the aura was left behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Meanwhile, in another time and place, four men where walking on a road that were surrounded by middle classed monsters.

" Hey look. Two humans and two monsters." Said one monster that was holding a club of thorns rested on his shoulder.

"Looks like a fast meal." said another. One of the men stared at the two monsters that spoke. 

" Let me warn you two." he said, looking confident in his words. "You won't last a minute." The two monsters flushed in anger at the man's words.

"Why you-!"

"You will pay for what you said! You're nothing but human!" 

The man just smiled. The two monsters charged him, swinging their fists and bats heavily. The man just stood there, without cuts or bruises.

" What slowpokes!" he mocked. Without another word, he charged them, and with one blow, the two fell hard on their rears.

" Hey Yusuke. Don't waste your time with just a bunch of big, worthless things." said another man, a bit smaller than him. " Finish the off now. Or do you want me to do it?"

"Nah. Leave this to me so I can have a LITTLE warm up, Hiei." said Yusuke

"Hn." 

" But hurry up Yusuke, I promised okaasan I'll be back-" the man who spoke was cut off in his sentence when he heard voices from above, screaming.

" What's the matter Kurama?" asked another man.

"Don't you hear it?" Kurama said.

" Hear what?" asked the man again.

" Voices Kuwabara." Yusuke said.

Suddenly, Kurapica fell down from the sky, holding the book and the key on his hand. Kurama quickly responded and catched Kurapica in his arms.

"Whoops! Got ya." he said.

Then, Gon and Killua where the next ones who fell down from the sky. Yusuke catched Gon while...umm...Killua landed on Hiei's back. (-_-;) 

Finally, Leorio fell down, but unfortunately, nobody catched him. He just landed hard on the floor before Kuwabara.

" Four kids and a...a...man?" Yusuke wondered.

"Tell me miss-" Kurama said

" Excuse me, I AM a Guy." Kurapica protested.

" Oh sorry. By the way, I am Kurama. What are you doing here?"

" I don't know. We were just sucked inside the book and ...here it is! The book. By the way, Ms. Kurama-"

" Correction, MISter."

 "Oh, sorry. I thought you're a woman. You look like one."

" You too."

" Hey look! What a coincidence! We found another man who actually looks like a woman. Right Kurama?" Yusuke said.

" Shut up."

The monsters looked at them with angry faces.

"HEY COWARDS! WHERE NOT YET THROUGH!"

" So are we!" Yusuke shouted back. "Kuwabara! Take care of them will ya!"

"Got it!" Kuwabara said. The monsters jumped at him, intending to crush him like a bug. But to their dismay, he quickly vanished. He was up in the sky, preparing his spirit shotgun.

" Ready or not, here it comes! SPIRIT SHOTGUN!"

Balls or meteor –like blue green energy blasts scattered around, killing the monsters one-by-one. Then, seconds later, he landed on the ground, filled with dead monsters.

" What cheap stakes. I wish I fought with them by the hand." he said, cracking his knuckles. " That was not fun."

Suddenly, the biggest one arose, ready for his sneak attack.

" Yusuke!!! Behind you!!!" Yusuke turned around, not ready for the attack. Killua quickly responded in the act. He stood and his nails are growing long again, and the monster was immediately cut into pieces.

" Be alert!" Killua shouted.

" Th-thanks kid. Hey, wait! I AM ALERT! You don't need to say that!"

" Okay fine. By the way, mister, I liked your style a while ago. The SPIRIT SHOTGUN. It was totally cool! Amazing!"

" Really? Yours too."

"By the way, we would like to introduce ourselves. I'm Killua Zoalyedeck."

" And I'm Gon Freecs."

" I'm Kurapica."

" Everybody calls me Leorio."

" Hi guys." Yusuke said. " I am Yusuke Urameshi."

" I'm Kazuma Kuwabara."

" I'm Suuichi Minamino. But all my friends call me Kurama. And one more thing, I am a MAN."

" Hn."

" Hey Hiei! Oh, by the way, that's Hiei. Sorry for his attitude. He really is grumpy, specially with new people around." Kurama said.

"Hn."

" By the way, how come you're here?"

" And great entrance from the sky. Specially you Killua." Kuwabara said as he looked mischievously at Hiei.

" Well...its a long story."

Author's note:

Hiya everyone. Surprise revealed! I really loved the part when Pika-chan (or Kurapica to you) and Rama-chan (or Kurama to you) called each other MISS. Cute scene really. -_-.

Anyway, I would like to thank all my friends, specially my classmates, for supporting me in my fic. ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!

                                                                                    Hagaki Ozuno

Disclaimer: YYH and HXH don't belong to me. Yoshiro does!!! No steal!!!


	4. Little Sharings

**Keys I'm using:**

" Normal conversation"

* Whisper *

_~ ESP ~_

**-Scenes-**

(AUTHOR'S NOTE)

CHARACTER: How he looks/what he/she has

Self thoughts 

**CHAPTER 4: LITTLE SHARINGS**

****

" So that's why you ended up in this time." Yusuke said after Kurapica explained everything. Kurapica nodded.

" Well, do you know how to go back to your world?" asked Kurama.

" Unfortunately no." Killua said. "When Kurapica tried to put the key to the keyhole, nothing happened."

Yusuke sighed as he leaned back to lie down.

"Well..." he said, his arms crossed over his head. " Where do you plan to stay?"

" We don't know." Gon said.

" Well, you could stay with us!" Yusuke said, standing up.

" Kurapica could stay in our place. Okaasan wouldn't really mind." Kurama said.

" Hey Leorio! How about in our place?" asked Kuwabara. Leorio nodded.

Killua looked at Hiei.

" How 'bout me?" asked Killua. Hiei remained silent as if no one spoke to him. " Hey!"

" Hn. shut up kid." Hiei said as he turned his back. " Don't even think of it." 

" Aw c'mon Hiei. He could be some help." Yusuke said.

"  Hiei? Please let Killua stay." pleaded Kurama. Hiei sighed.

" Fine, fine. You could stay." Hiei said. " But don't be a burden kid."

"Call me by my name." Killua said.

" Now everything's set." Yusuke said. "See you tomorrow everybody." 

Everybody waved their hands as they parted in the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Keiko! I'm home!" Yusuke shouted in front of their house.

" Who's Keiko?" asked Gon. He noticed Yusuke blush slightly. 

" You'll know." Yusuke replied. 

Suddenly, a lady opened the door with a girl standing next to her.

" Papa!" the girl cried as she leaped onto Yusuke.

" How are you Yusuke?" asked the lady.

" Fine Keiko." Yusuke replied.

_Now I know. They're a family! _Gon thought.

Keiko looked at Gon.

" Who's he Yusuke?" asked Keiko.

" Oh! I-I'm Gon Freecs. Nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you too. I'm Keiko."

" I'll explain everything Keiko." Yusuke said.

Meanwhile, at Kurama's part, everything went well. The excuse they made is that Kurapica's parents need to have a break, so Kurama decided that Kurapica could stay with them.

" Please feel welcome in our home Kurapica." Shiori said as she offered a cup of tea to Kurapica.

 " Thank you." said Kurapica politely.

" I would leave the both of you here." Shiori said as she stood. 

" Why?" asked Kurama.

" I need to do something." 

"Okay."

After Shiori left, Kurama sighed.

" You really don't know how to go back?" asked Kurama. Kurapica shook his head. He took out the book and flipped it at the last page. 

" I don't know," he said, looking at the book. " Our alphabet is different. But, I can speak and understand Japanese here in your time. And I can read your characters too." he pointed out the name of the author of the book. " This is your name right?"

Kurama's eyes widened.

" That's my name! But... that's impossible. I don't think I made that-"

" Maybe we were brought here before you wrote this book." Kurapica said. "Look at the book, the middle pages are still empty." Kurama remained silent.

"Guess you're right." he finally said.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Kuwabara, look! He's cuter than you. Hope you like your stay here, Mr. Leorio, so that you can help Kuwabara to be a MORE MATURE person." Shizuru said.

" Shut up Onechan!!!" Kuwabara shouted as Shizuru closed the door, leaving her heavy smoke behind.

" Gosh Kuwabara, your sister is pretty."

" You think so?! Boy, Leorio, you should were eyeglasses instead of shades! You're eyes are getting blur!" Kuwabara said. "But you know what? The fairest of them all is none other than...YUKINA!!!! SHE'S A DREAM COME TRUE!!!!!!"

" Are you married already to her?" Leorio asked. Kuwabara turned red.

"WAHAHAHA!" laughed Kuwabara "N-no".

        BOG!

" Okay FINE!" Leorio said. Kuwabara reached to his drawer and pulled out a picture of their group.

" Here she is." Kuwabara pointed out Yukina from the group. "She's pretty right?" Leorio nodded. 

Meanwhile, in the dark woods, Hiei was jumping through the trees. Killua was right behind him, jumping at the same trees.

" Hey Hiei! Wouldn't we stop?" Killua shouted.

" If you're already tired, back off kid. My place is still far from here," shouted Hiei back. Suddenly, the trees behind him became quiet. Hiei thought Killua gave up and went back to the others. But to his surprise...

" Geez, well then, if the direction is only north, I'll go ahead of you," said Killua who was beside him.

_Wow! He's fast! For a kid!_ Hiei thought. Then, his shocked expression turned to a smile.

" Well, Killua, you could stay with me." He said.

" Really? And you finally called me by my name!"

The next day was a fine day for everybody. Gon helped at the house chores and taking care of Setsuko, Yusuke's daughter, that was 5 years younger than him. (A.N.: Okay, math time... Gon is 15, and Setsuko is _. What's the answer? ELEVEN!!!)

Kurapica is also helping in the house chores, and helping Kurama's younger brother in his studies. (A.N: Shiori is REALLY happy about this.) Leorio is goofing around with Kuwabara, who is drooling over Yukina's pictures. Killua is having a fast friendship with Hiei, maybe because they have the same speed and fortunately, their perspectives in life. They (Yusuke-gumi), decided that these four new friends should meet with their old friends at Genkai's temple, and to also show their abilities. Genkai-san was pleased with these people, and welcomed them wholeheartedly.

" We are really pleased to meet you everyone!" Botan exclaimed happily as she went closer to Gon and studied his face.

"You know what? You look like Yusuke a bit." she said as she parted. " And Killua looks like Hiei. Kurapica also resembles Kurama a lot. You two both look like girls and have that intelligent mind. Leorio also has the same attitude with Kuwabara. You two are both funny! I wonder if this is only a coincidence or is it meant to be."

" Coincidence or not, we are really happy to have you." Genkai said. Everybody (Gon-gumi) bowed at Genkai.

"We too." they said.

Later, they strolled around Genkai's place. 

" Is Genkai really that powerful Hiei?" asked Killua, while they were walking on the stairs, strolling around the place. Hiei nodded.

" But not as powerful as she was before." Hiei said, stopping on a step. "Her power before when she was young is really unbelievable."

Killua stopped at the same step Hiei was.

" I wish I could fight her to prove her power." Killua said. Hiei laughed silently.

" You're still a kid, you can't handle her." he said as he started to walk again.

"Of course I can!" Killua said, catching up with Hiei.

Meanwhile, on Yusuke's part, Gon was aking him never-ending questions about their family, maybe because he was curious about the life of a normal family. A family with a father and a true mother. Yusuke stopped answering his questions when he noticed that his questions are based mainly in their family and his feeling about being a father.

" Gon?"

" Yes?"

" Now, it is my time to ask." Gon remained quiet.

" Go ahead." he finally said.

" You...don't have a father...don't you?"

Instead of being extra sad, Gon smiled.

" Not exactly." Gon said. " Because everybody has fathers."

Yusuke tried to smile to cheer Gon a little bit more.

" My father...looks a little like you. He left me when I was born and gave me to my aunt that day, and that exact day also, my mother died. My aunt raised me, not telling me about my father. But because of a man who turned out to be my father's student, I knew everything about him. His work as a hunter."

" A hunter?" asked Yusuke. Gon nodded.

" Yes, a hunter. A HUNTER is someone who is also known for his or her strong abilities and powers. To be one, you must pass first a really difficult exam of the mind, the spirit, and the body. When you do pass the test and prove that you are worthy of that position and name, they will give you your hunter license." Gon reached for his pocket and pulled out his hunter license.

" Good thing it didn't fell somewhere." he said. "This is the hunter license." Gon said.

" So that means you're a hunter and you're not an ordinary kid?" 

" Sort of." Gon said, putting his hunter card back into its place. " My father was the best hunter in our time, so I want to follow his footsteps."

" So, I'll support you in your steps. Good luck Gon." 

" Thanks."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hey Kurapica, are you sure you're really a guy?" Kuwabara asked as the four of them were talking inside the temple.

" How many times do I have to repeat? I-AM-A-GUY. Positively, absolutely a MAN." Kurapica said, veins starting to pop out of his forehead.

" Hey, cool off guys, will you? Stop bugging each other." Kurama said, trying to calm the two.

" Maybe you feel the same Kurama so you want to stop right?" Kuwabara said, smiling mischievously. 

" That's not it I-"

" C'mon now! That's the truth right?"

" Kuwabara-!"

" Geez...don't deny it Kura- YIKES!" Kuwabara cannot finish his sentence when he saw the plants outside grow big thorns. He looked at Kurama and saw that he was mad. (A.N: Don't worry Kurama fans! It's just a tiny tot version!)

" Woa! He-hey Ku-Kurama! I-I was just joking!" Suddenly, the plants outside started to be normal again.

" You mean, Kurama made those plants go wild?!" Leorio exclaimed.

" That's my power." Kurama said.

* From now on, when Kurama gets mad, I won't dare to go beside a tree.*  Leorio whispered.

Author's note:

Konnichiwa Minna!! I am really happy! Chapter four is finished and off to chapter FIVE!!!! Hope you like my fic!!! Don't forget to reply!!!

Um...ano...just a request...if you wanna be my friend, email me anytime at naijae@edsamail.com.ph  Thank you very much.

                                                                                                Hagaki Ozuno

Disclaimer: for the FOURTH time, HXH and YYH doesn't belong to me. I am just borrowing them from Togashi-san!!!


	5. Black Doom

**Keys I'm using:**

" Normal conversation"

* Whisper *

_~ ESP ~_

**-Scenes-**

(AUTHOR'S NOTE)

CHARACTER: How he looks/what he/she has

Self thoughts 

**CHAPTER 5:Black doom**

****

   Hours had passed and the sun finally set. Everybody had a wonderful time. Yukina arrived (Kuwabara is REALLY HAPPY when she arrived), Koenma, Shizuru, and even Koenma's faithful, um...bodyguard perhaps, George. Everybody became friends in an instant.

  10:00 PM. It was 10:00 Pm at both worlds. Yuka began to worry about her friends while Hisooka was telling her NON-STOP that they'd be okay. They tried to locate everybody, fortunately, they reached the library's restricted area. There they felt the aura of the four, but it was only for a slight moment, then it quickly vanished.

 " Maybe they are in another world." Yuka said, a bit unsure.

 " They definitely are." Hisooka concluded. Yuka began to think hard. She suddenly snapped her fingers and a smile brightened her face.

" I know!" she exclaimed happily. But then, her smile faded slowly as she began to think again. She was murmuring things like "maybe..." or "but it is..." or " no..." or something like those, but then, after a minute or two, a determined look was seen through her face. 

" Hisooka" she finally said " I decided to bring them back from there."

" But how?"

" I learned this before. A secret technique to locate other people from another time or world. They are definitely at Japan, at the past, not far from our time now. And also, there is one more thing. I also learned how to go there...unfortunately..." the same expression she had a while ago was again crawling in her face.

" Unfortunately, if I do something wrong, I mean, mess a step or miss a step, there will be something bad that will happen."

"Like what?"

" I don't know. But based on the books, it said that if you do something wrong, you'll have a vision of that bad thing that will happen."

" Are you sure that you'll do it?"

" I can't leave them alone." She turned around and prepared for it.

" Oh, by the way" she said, still her back faced on him. " I'm sorry you can't come. I'm-"

" You do not master yet this technique and the chances of having a mistake will increase, am I right?"

" Yes you are."  
" I understand." 

" Thank you." As she said these words, a light surrounded her, making her light blue hair wave violently. She closed her lavender eyes tight, praying to Kami-sama that she wouldn't make a single mistake.

Unfortunately....

 _There was a mistake..._

Then, she disappeared like a bubble that burst into thin air.

" A mistake..." hissed Hisooka "A wrong thing."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you for everything, master Genkai." Kurapica said politely as he bowed slightly. Genkai smiled at them.

" But take care of going home now," she said as she pointed at the drunken Kuwabara and Leorio, singing a damned drunken song...

EVERYBODY: Sweat drop*

" Those two will be hard to carry when they can't stand anymore." she continued as the sweat drop on her head became bigger.

" Yeah." Killua agreed.

" Ne, minna..." Kuwabara said in a really drunken tone. "How would ya hic! like to see a hic! beautiful gal hic! in front of ya now ha? Hic! " By the time he finished his (damned) sentence, a light appeared in between him and Leorio, sending them flat on their Asses. It was Yuka, her light blue hair still waving violently, her eyes still shut tight. The moment her hair became normal again, and the moment she opened her eyes, the first thing, or expression she showed was FEAR. Her hands were trembling, her eyes baggy because of the forming tears.

"Yuka!" exclaimed Gon, Killua, and Kurapica in unison. (Hagaki: minus Leorio. Anami: of course silly, he's drunk. Mia: shut up! You're changing the mood of everyone!!!)

" Who's she?" asked Yusuke.

"Our friend. Probably she followed us here to help us." Killua answered.

Gon ran towards his cousin, his face was happy but curious.

"How did you know we're here? How come you're here? How-"

His questions were cut off when he noticed her behavior.

" Yuka? ... What's the matter?" he asked solicitously.

No answer.

"Yuka?" Gon asked even louder."

There was still no answer.

" Hey Yuka, snap out of it will ya? It's not funny!" Killua said as he also noticed Yuka's behavior. They heard her murmur " ...mistake...blood...war...death..." after this, she collapsed on the ground, her tears finally falling.

" Yuka!" 

..........

Minutes later, Yuka finally gained consciousness. She didn't ask the usual "Where am I?" She was dead silent. Everybody (specially Gon-gumi) began to worry more.

" Don't worry. Leave this to me." Genkai said as she walked nearer to Yuka and knelt down on her side. There was no reaction.

" Tell me young lady what happened."

" Mistake..." she murmured.

" What mistake? "

Yuka explained softly what happened. She didn't look at Genkai while she was speaking; she just looked straight at the door.

" What do you see now?"

" I-I..." She quickly covered her eyes as her tears flowed even more. " I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT ANYMORE!!!!" she screamed loudly. Genkai sighed as she walked back to where everybody was.

" What happened? Why is she acting like that?" Gon asked. He really cared for his loved ones, specially his family member. He can't bear to see his cousin that way...he just can't.

    Genkai explained slowly what Yuka did, her mistake, and what vision she sees. Everybody was shocked at her report, but Yusuke stood up and folded his arms.

" Listen, I don't quite understand what's happening, but if you say WAR, we wouldn't back off." He started to crack his knuckles. " Besides, I haven't got a good fight for years now."

" Don't take it like a joke Yusuke!" Genkai said, raising her voice a bit. " This war is different. I can feel it. Your opponent is a harder one than Sensui, Yomi, or Mokoru."

* Who's Sensui, Yomi and Mokoru? * Killua murmured to Hiei.

* 'L explain later. * Hiei answered back.

" Okay! Okay, fine!" Yusuke said as he was waving his hands on the air, as if he was surrendering to the police. " I didn't mean it! It was just a joke!"

" One more thing, they are many, many creatures that has the same power level like Sensui's, or HIGHER." Everybody's jaws dropped open in disbelief. (Except Gon & Company)

" Impossible! That can't be!" Kuwabara shouted.

"…"

After a moment of silence, they heard someone shouting outside. At the same time, Yuka was shouting too, but she was shouting out: " THEY'RE HERE!!!!", unlike the voices outside who just shouted: "AAAA!!!"

Yusuke felt that his heart just leapt a thousand miles to the air. It was Keiko and Setsuko who shouted, plus Yukina and Shizuru.

" Onechan!!!"  
"Yukina!!!"

"Keiko!!! Setsuko!!!"

Everybody rushed outside. There they saw Keiko, Setsuko, Yukina and Shizuru being held by four shadows. One looked like a child, the other looked like a woman, the other, a big guy, and the other one on the middle looked like an ordinary human guy.

" Who are you?! Let them go!" Kuwabara shouted violently.

The one in the middle smiled.

" We would just like to have souvenirs." He said. He was holding Keiko tightly on her hand.

"Specially this one." 

Yusuke flared in anger. His youki is now reaching its highest point.

" Don't worry Yusuke, you can keep their bodies." He continued.

" What the-?"

In a flash, a sword went through Keiko's body, making her blood spill on the stone floor. After that, he withdrew his sword, and pushed Keiko's body down on the floor.

Yusuke was left open-mouthed.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

Yusuke sank onto the ground. His eyes baggy from tears. 

" Next ones." The guy said. " Say 'BYE-BYE'. "  he added teasingly.

Hiei knew what he'll do next. He can't let a stranger kill his sister, or anyone. 

Kuwabara also felt the same. No one can kill his sister AND Yukina.

Yusuke thought what they did was too much. He can't let his loved ones die.

Hiei tried a sneak attack, but the shadow who looked like a kid made a strong barrier so no one can come in.

" Don't even think of it." the small innocent-like voice said. " They'll suffer even more, and you'll regret that for your whole life."

Hiei secretly pulled his katana out.

" I said don't." the boy said again. " I know you are pulling your katana out. Put it back."

Hiei grunted and put his katana back. Then he heard Yukina shout. 

" That's the result of your stubbornness." the child said with a smile. Then, the barrier vanished and revealed Yukina, in the pool of her own blood. Hiei felt his tears fall from his eyes. Kuwabara was now wailing loudly, his tears flying everywhere.

" She...can't...be..." Hiei murmured. "SHE CAN'T BE!!!!!"

" Stop this! What do you want? Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Kurama shouted. He can't stand it anymore. His friends killed, his other friends in pain.

" Why? Is there anything wrong? We just want to have some fun around." the guy said.

The shadow that looked like a woman turned her back .

" Don't waste time silly. If you don't want to kill them all now, I'll do it."

" Fine, fine. Okay, Here goes !"

Using a technique that separates the soul from the body , Shizuru and Setsuko didn't even have the chance to cry or plead to spare their lives. As quick as the lightning , their spirits quickly left their bodies and vanished to thin air.

" Well, at least their death is clean." the guy said after freeing Shizuru's and Setsuko's body.

" No..." Kurama said with disbelief. He turned to see an angry Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei. 

" Omae...omae...OMAE WO KOROSU!!!!" Yusuke shouted at the top of his lungs

Kuwabara and Hiei also gave them a " we-will-too" stare.

"Ooh, Look. They're mad." the kid said with happiness.

" Oi Kurama, what if I tell you your Okaasan is DEAD?"

" What the-"

" She's dead. Really dead." the woman concluded.

Kurama felt exactly the same how Yusuke felt. His youki also at its highest point.

" Whoops! We've overdone it! Retreat for now!"

" But the fun-"

" Not now. We'll just play with them next time."

Then they vanished.

                                                                                                to be continued....

Author's note:

*Sniff* Geez, too much. Just too much. Guess I'll cut out the slight violent part and exchange it into the REALLY violent part. =) Anyway, waddya think huh? Having Heero's line as Yusuke's? *evil laugh*

Anami: Evil baka.

Hagaki: Nani?!! Nani?!! Na- hey, wait a minute, why are you here AGAIN?!!

Anami: What do you care pigtailed brat?

Hagaki: *having veins popping out of her forehead* Grr!!!

Mia: 'neechan!! 'neechan!!! Both of you!! Please stop!!

Minna-san: *SWEATDROP*

Hagaki: G-gomen...I forgot to introduce my elder sister Anami and my younger Mia. They said they wanted to be extras. -_-;

  


                                                            Hagaki Ozuno

Disclaimer: *puff* Do I still really need to say this? *puff* HXH and YYh doesn't belong to me. Yoshiro does. NO *puff...huff...cough* STEAL!!!


	6. Light Up the Dark!

**Keys I'm using:**

" Normal conversation"

* Whisper *

_~ ESP ~_

**-Scenes-**

(AUTHOR'S NOTE)

CHARACTER: How he looks/what he/she has

Self thoughts 

Disclaimer: YYH and HXH doesnt belong to me. YOSHIRO-SENSEI DOES!!!! (do I have to say this everytime?)

**CHAPTER 6: Light up the Dark!**

****

" Where is he?"

" He's in the room. Please don't disturb him."

Genkai sighed at Kurapica's answer.

" How about the others?" Genkai asked.

" Kuwabara is outside. Hiei is nowhere to be seen, and Kurama rushed towards their house to see if the shadows where telling the truth..."

" And?"

" He found out that it was true." Kurapica replied with a sad face. Kurama was with him for days, even his mother. He felt the same anger Kurama has. But he just keeps it to himself.

Genkai peeked on the little space in between the doors in the room where the raven-haired man was crying.

" I pity him a lot." Kurapica said, turning to the smaller master beside him.

" So do I." Master Genkai started to walk farther from the room.

" Well, that's life. That's how destiny plays. We just need to take it."

After Genkai disappeared fully in sight, Kurapica peeked at the room. Yusuke was there, sobbing bitterly in front of two lifeless bodies covered with a cloth. 

He knew Yusuke's feeling. It was painful to see your loved ones killed in front of you.

He felt a tear escape from his eyes. Why was he crying? Maybe, the scene affected him so much that he couldn't help crying. Just imagine a man, whose wife and daughter were killed in front of his eyes, with his other friends, and the man was claiming he's the strongest but he didn't do anything to save them? It was shame and pain at the same time.

After looking, he walked away, leaving a small note at the door.

_Be strong_

_The world doesn't end here_

_Stand up, lift up your face_

_Be a man_

_You can't give up_

_No matter what..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiei stared at the window...his most precious sister was gone...gone to him...forever (?). 

He looked at her body lying at the bed. She looked so peaceful there. Her light blue hair untied but neatly placed under her head, her white skin stainless. Even so, her beautiful, sparkling blue green eyes were shut tight. Even so, she wasn't smiling. 

" Kirai na yo, Kami-sama. ( I hate you, god) Why are you doing this to me?" He said as a tear escaped from his eye. It was extraordinary for this fire-demon to cry, but when it comes to these matters, he can't help but pour out his feelings. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he cried even more. His one and only living family member was gone. His sister, whom he cared secretly for so long, was dead. He didn't even let Kuwabara touch his sister when he's around, but those shadows even killed his sister in front of him! Damn it!! Right now, all he wanted to do was to kill those shadows that killed his sister. :(

" OKASAAAAAANNN!!!!!!!!"

Kurama wailed even louder. No one can stop him from wailing. On his arms was the bloody body of his mother. She died because of 13 stabs on her chest, 2 on her back and one on her arm. Kurama couldn't do anything now. His face wet from tears. His hands and chest covered with his mother's own blood.

" O-okasan...please...w-wake up...okasaan..." Kurama looked pitiful. He was like a lost child. His emerald green eyes were filled with tears, his ruby red hair scattered at his back. He was talking to his mother like crazy. His brother cried at the scene he was seeing. 

Kurama then felt a warm hand hold his shoulder.

" Oniichan..." his brother said, hugging Kurama.

" Mother's still alive..." Kurama said, as if he was out of his mind.

" Oniichan..." tears flowed even more.

" Don't worry...mother is still alive..."

After saying these, Kurama fell unconscious, his mother still in his arms.

Kuwabara banged the wall before him.

" K'so!! K'so!!! K'so!!! K'so!!!!" he cursed himself. 

" How can I be so stupid?! How could I be so stupid to leave them alone and let them be killed?!" He banged the wall even harder. After banging the wall with his fist, he banged his head on the wall repeatedly.

" BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! " He shouted as he slowly sank on the ground, his forehead bleeding. The blood was mixed with his sweat, because of the heat of the small room. "Baka...baka..." he continued to say, his eyes barely open.

He suddenly felt someone was behind him.

" If your sister and Yukina was here, they'd be scared at your face." Leorio said, wearing a don't-worry-smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Why now?_

_Why would you give up now?_

_This isn't the end._

_Go stand up and be a man._

_Go and walk confidently..._

_Pass over to that hill of sorrow..._

_The sun will shine brightly on you face..._

_If you won't give up..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_" Hiei..."_

_                Who are you?_

_" Hiei..."_

_                You better tell me your name._

_" Thank you..."_

_                For what? Who are you?_

_" Wake up..."_

" Hey, wake up!!" Killua said, tapping Hiei's shoulder. Hiei looked around. He then spotted Killua at his right, holding his shoulder.

" What now Killua? Leave me-"

" Yeah, yeah. Alone. I know, I know." Killua said, turning around, his hands inside his pockets.

" Hn. What do you want anyway?" Hiei said, looking irritated.

" Nothing. Nothing really. Just checking out if you're still alive."

Hiei looked at him fiercely.

" If you still remain there annoying me, I'll kill you." Hiei said, his piercing red eyes shining.

" Oh? Then try. Don't underestimate me just because I'm a kid." Killua said, now facing the fire demon.

Hiei stood up and carried Yukina to a safe place. * Stay here.* he told his sister. After that, he unleashed his katana. Killua stared at the sword shining because of the bright sunlight outside. 

" Even if you're a kid, I wont be kind to you." Hiei said.

Hiei vanished into thin air and then he appeared at Killua's back. He used multiple slashes. But then, Killua blocked his every move with his own bare hands. This continued until they reached the end of the room.

" You're fast."

" So are you."

With a smile on his face, Killua used his nen to force his way out of Hiei's sword and his almighty grip. He jumped and landed behind Hiei, attempting to punch the youkai. But Hiei quickly read his mind and dodged the move smoothly and quickly. He was wearing a victory smile when in all a sudden...he felt someone punch his stomach. Killua was there! He was fast! He even had the time to exchange his place, from ground to air, in just a second! Hiei smashed on the floor. He held his stomach and whimpered in pain. Wait a sec- it was bleeding. So, it wasn't a punch after all. He looked at Killua and saw his nails long, with blood. Then, the nails became normal again. Hiei stood up and ignored the pain.

" You're so fast for a kid." He said, having a better grip on his katana.

" I told you, don't underestimate me." Killua said with an innocent -like smile.

" Well, if my sword can't defeat you..."

He took off the cloth that was wrapped on his right arm and the other cloth that that was on his forehead.

" ...I'll use my Kuroryuha to finish you!!"

He then sealed all his energy in his hand as a black flame started to appear. Killua stared at the unique black flame forming at the fire demon's hands.

* Cool...*

Then, after finishing the Kuroryuha in his hand, he ordered it to charge the white-headed kid before him. Killua crossed his arms before his head to protect him from the heat and pain he'll suffer if the flame would touch his body. A minute later after the attack, he was still standing, with a little scratch on his arm and leg. Before he could make a comment on the attack, Hiei slashed his back swiftly using his katana. It wasn't serious though, Killua dodged a bit.

" We're...fair now..." Hiei said in between breaths.

" I...guess you're...right..." Killua said, breathing heavily.

They both sat on the ground, bodies and minds exhausted. They were both smiling.

Hiei felt sudden happiness. This guy helped him to be happy again. He haven't had a good fight for years.

This kid was amazing..._truly_ amazing.

Just then, Master Genkai ran inside the room and spotted the two young men sitting at the floor, all with bruises and cuts, panting and gasping for air.

" What in the world is happening here?"  Genkai said sternly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" What will I do...now?" Kuwabara asked as he sniffed again for the 100th time this day. :)

"Well, I do not believe in the word revenge...but you should learn from this experience, Kuwabara".

Kuwabara stared at the window. The light almost blinded him. He covered his eyes from the light that was touching his face. Then, he realized...

So close...he was so close in saving all his loved ones... Shizuru, Yukina...Keiko and Setsuko.

But then, the words Leorio told him struck him straight to his heart.

_He's right..._

Kuwabara stood up and smiled for the first time this day. Leorio nodded and stood up also.

" Yukina...she...would be sad if she sees me this way...and my sister will be mad and tell me things like "YOURE A MAN! DONT CRY!!!" Well, I don't want that to happen!" Kuwabara said happily, clenching his fists.

" That's the spirit." Leorio said, patting the carrot-headed man beside him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yusuke was talking to the dead bodies in front of him. At the same time, he was crying. 

Gon was watching him. He then walked nearer, carrying Kurapica's letter in his hand.

" Yusuke-san..."

" ...and you know what? I was so happy..."

" Yusuke-san..."

Yusuke continued to ignore Gon.

" Yusuke-san!"

Gon cannot take this anymore. He punched Yusuke that made him fly through the air and crash on the wall.

" Yusuke-san! I respect you so much because you were so brave and strong!!! But then, look at yourself, crying over spilt milk! I'm sure Keiko-san and Setsuko wouldn't want to see you that way!!!" Gon said, looking dissapointed.

Yusuke stood up, walked towards Gon's direction, and gave him a strong punch.

" Shut up!!! How can you understand all of these? You're just a brat who suddenly crossed our way, bringing bad luck and all!!! And because of your friend's clumsiness, LOOK! They died!!! Almost everyone DIED!!!"

" I know...feeling..." Gon muttered. " Sorry, I disturbed you."

He then walked out of the room, his hair covering his eyes that was forming hot tears.

After seeing Gon disappear in sight, Yusuke suddenly realized what he had said. He hurt Gon's feelings. Gon was just there to help Yusuke cheer up again, but Yusuke became mean. He just ignored the poor boy and even punched him. Gon's pains were emotional and physical. 

" Oh no...what have I done?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* ONIICHAN!!! ONICHAN, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!!*

Kurapica heard this shout at the front of Kurama's house. _What now? What's happening to him now?_

He then entered the house and followed the direction of the voice. He then spotted Kurama lying at the ground, hugging his bloody mother tightly in his arms.

" Ah! Kurapica-san!!! Help me!" the boy shouted, eyes filled with confusion and fear.

" What happened here?"

" He suddenly lost consciousness while holding mother... he was crying so much..." the boy's expression turned different. He suddenly looked at Kurapica, his eyes as sharp as a demon, a fang showing at both sides.

" ...he was crying so much...because of his sufferings...AND I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER TOO!!!!"

He pounced at Kurapica and strangled him, making it impossible for him to breath. 

" S-so...yo-you're ...r-really...not...h-him....y-you're...a...f-fake...!" Kurapica said choking badly.

" If I kill you, it'll be a big minus to our burden!" The demon said, revealing his true form.

" W-ell...I-I'm s-sorry...y-you c-can't kill  m-me!!" Kurapica kicked the demon's stomach that set him free. He then held his neck and he was coughing badly. The demon stood up and charged Kurapica again. Kurapica dodged. He can't use his chains now, because of his promise to use it to Genei-Ryodan members only. _There's only one thing left. _He took out his twin swords and held them tightly. He then charged the demon and was able to give him a severe cut.

" NOW TELL ME WHERE THE TRUE BROTHER OF KURAMA IS!!!" Kurapica said, still not withdrawing his sword. The demon looked at him and bit Kurapica's shoulder (OH! I REMEBER MY KOIBITO # 3, KENSHIN!!! :p) that made his shoulder bleed badly. Kurapica shouted in pain but still, he didn't withdraw his sword.

" M-maybe y-you k-killed him t-too..." Kurapica said. The pain was getting worse for him. His eyes were turning red. He turned his sword and slashed the demon into half. After slashing, the demon vanished, leaving a sweaty, bloody Kurapica behind.

Kurapica then walked towards Kurama, waking him up. Kurama then opened his eyes and saw Kurapica smiling.

" The demon who killed your mother and brother is dead now." Kurapica managed to say before he lost conciousness.

" Ku..Kurapica? Kurapica!!!" Kurama then picked the blond boy and cured him. He didn't want another one to die. He now accepted the fact that his mother died, but the fire inside him was still urging him to do revenge...

" What the hell are you doing? " Genkai said, scolding the two boys like she was their mother.

Hiei and Killua smiled, then laughed. Genkai looked more confused, seeing the boys full of scars, then seeing them laughing.

" Tell me what the hell is going on?" Hiei stopped laughing but his smile didn't fade. He then patted Killua on his head just like a kitten.

" This boy helped me to get rid of my loneliness." Hiei said. Killua then looked at Hiei with a questioning look.

" I did?" He asked. Hiei nodded happily. he then looked at Yukina's body at the corner. 

_Imouto (little sister)...the happiness I feel when you're here is reflected in this boy...._

(This isn't a shounen-ai (boy-boy relationship), mind you)

Genkai sighed and slowly left the room.

" Just don't create noise and behave." The little master said.

" Haii!!!" Killua exclaimed, raising his hand in the air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's note: 

There you have Chapter six!!!! Sorry, it took a while to make it. So much schoolwork that I decided to postpone making this chappy. Anyway, I'm glad I finished it!!! Thank you to all reviewers and their comments!!!

Silver nightingale: Hahaha!!! Kurama's just warming up!!! Wait for the next chappies and you'll see what Kurama's going to do to those demons who were responsible in Shiori-san's death!!!! Bwahahahaha!!!! Why did I kill 'em? Nothing...I just wanted to. :p

Sarjhoshino: Ano...Is this okay? Well, thanks to your reply...I realized the wrong part!!! That's why I felt that something was wrong...ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, these are my replies to those who reviewed. Sorry for the others who aren't here. In the next chapter, I won't forget you!!!!

Ja ne!!!

                                                                                                                                                Hagaki Ozuno


	7. Kuroi Sora

**Keys I'm using:**

" Normal conversation"

* Whisper *

_~ ESP ~_

**-Scenes-**

(AUTHOR'S NOTE)

CHARACTER: How he looks/what he/she has

Self thoughts 

Disclaimer: YYH and HXH don't belong to me. PERIOD.

**Chapter 7: Kuroi Sora ( black sky)**

****

Gon ran outside and stared at the black, starless sky. He didn't cry, even though he was deeply hurt inside. If he cried, all the things he said to Yusuke would bounce back to him. He crouched at the floor and shifted his gaze to the mini lake before him. Breathing deeply, he placed his head down on his knees and started to relax...

After a while, he felt someone walk near him. He wanted to stand up and walk away to avoid him, but he felt his feet were glued to the floor of the house. He stared at the man by the corner of his eye. Seeing it was Yusuke, he sighed and looked at the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry..." Yusuke blurting out, sounding as sincere as possible. " I'm very sorry."

Gon still didn't turn his head, even an inch. Yusuke let out a sigh as he stared at the night sky.

" You know...I didn't knew that life could be this hard. I've been through many challenges; I've been through many pains, outside and inside. But this one, this one's the hardest. My family was killed. My other friends were killed also. The others in terrible pain. Come to think of it, before the incident, I was bragging about being used to in fight. But, did I do something to save them? I didn't...I was just there, just like a helpless child...watching as my loved ones are being killed...I, after that, looked so stupid...and even..." He then looked at Gon.

" And even hurt an innocent boy's feelings."

Gon's eyes turned wide as he at last looked at the sincere-looking Yusuke beside him.

" Are you...really sorry?" He asked softly.

" I told you a while ago the answer."

" I want to hear it again..." Yusuke smiled a bit.

" I'm very sorry." He said.

" I forgive you then." Gon said with a grin as Yusuke laughed very hard.

" What's so funny?" Gon asked.

" Nothing. It's just that you're like Keiko, too picky on the words, specially the way of saying sorry." He suddenly stopped speaking, but the smile still on his face. " Like Keiko..."

" I'm sorry too." Gon said.

" Nah, you don't need to. Forget it. Let's just concentrate on finishing those guys."

" Gon! Yusuke!" Killua shouted loudly, running as fast as he could towards their direction, with Hiei following him swiftly.

" Killua? Why? " Gon questioned, quickly standing up.

" We learned this just now! Kurama, I mean, Kurapika was attacked by a demon at Kurama's house! The demon disguised as-"

" Calm down Killua. Speak slowly. We can't understand you." said Gon.

" Kurapika decided to look at Kurama's condition at his house. What greeted him was Kurama unconscious because of his strong emotions and a demon that was disguising as Kurama's younger brother. The demon attacked him and they had a fierce fight. Good news is, Kurapika eliminated the demon. Bad news is, Kurapika was badly injured due to the fight." Hiei explained calmly.

" Hiei! I should be the one to explain!!!!" Killua shouted, stamping his foot on the floor like a baby who lost his candy.

Hiei ignored him and continued on.

" One more thing. I can sense the aura of the shadows that attacked us a while ago nearby. Be aware. They might show up anytime."

" Hiei, I didn't know that you were such a caring person!" Joked Yusuke.

" Shut up Yusuke or I'll kill you."

" You're rude as usual. Anyway, lets move now. There's no time to waste."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Kurapika? Open your eyes Kurapika! Are you okay? Are you alive?" Leorio was questioning the sleeping blonde, who was later whacked by Kuwabara on the head.

" What do you mean by 'Are you alive?' Don't you have faith on her- er-him?"

" Of course I do! What's wrong in asking?" Leorio protested.

" Baka." Hiei murmured. (^.^)

" He's okay now. Kurama used a very effective plant to heal him." Genkai said, entering the room with a towel on his right arm and a tub of hot water on his left.

" That's good!" Gon said.

" It's all my fault." Kurama said, clutching the bloody dress he was wearing that was a perfect match for his blood-red hair.

" You don't need to. We understand you." Leorio said.

" But..."

" I agree." Killua added.

" Me too." Gon said.

Kurama smiled as he embraced himself tightly, feeling the cold blood, both his mother and Kurapika's. He felt so guilty. He felt that he was such a fool. Indeed, before, he was the one who was always covered in blood during fights. Indeed, it looked beautiful on his bright-colored Chinese tunics. Because it was HIS blood. But now, it was the blood of those who are near to him, spilled on his white polo.

Just then, he spotted a dress before his eyes. He then looked at the giver. It was Killua, giving him a purple Chinese tunic, with matching pants and a dark blue belt.

" Better change your dress." He said. Kurama, a bit puzzled, got the dress and looked at it curiously.

" B-but....this is my dress!" He then examined it closer. " This is really my dress!!! How-"

" Hiei told me where to get it." Killua said with a grin.

Kurama looked at Hiei, first with a shocked expression, then with a warm smile.

" Thanks. I appreciate it." He said to Killua, but then deeply, he was referring to the little fire demon standing at the corner.( Hehehe...I'm a fan... ^.^)

" I'll change then." Kurama said, heading for the door. Just then...

" Yuka?"

Yuka was at the door, her eyes blank like the other days, her face paler than ever. Gon ran towards her, everybody following him.

" Yuka! Why did you stood up? You're not yet well! Yu-" He was then thrown out by a barrier that was surrounding his cousin. " Y-Yuka...?!"

" Listen, pathetic humans who dare to finish us..." Yuka said. It wasn't actually her voice. It sounded as if she was under one of those shadows that attacked them. Gon finally managed to stand, but he was a bit wobbly. Then, a shadow appeared from her back.

" We give you our warning... We can kill you in one blow. Back off before it is too late. But if you are stubborn, let's see each other in front of a house where God is felt. By the time, darkness eats the sky completely. There is where you would be facing the sun setting as you die. There, you would be finally meet once more your friends."

After speaking, the shadow entered Yuka once again, causing her to collapse at the ground.

" Yuka!!!!!"

They all ran to her, with worried expressions on their faces. But then, when Gon was about to help her sit up, Yuka screamed, alarming him.

" Don't come!!!! Leave me alone!!!!" She screamed loudly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Part two:

Yuka was lying as usual at the bed, her eyes without emotion at all, and her skin as pale as ever. Her hair looked fluid, like blood. She was motionless at the room opposite Kurapika's, which was badly injured. 

_My mistake...it's my mistake...I'm so stupid...I'm a worthless one. Someone kill me...the pain - the pain runs through me strongly... the pain seeing everyone suffer because of me..._

_Someone kill me...someone stop my pain....please..._

A tear escaped from her eye as she closed them tight, repeating her wish on her mind.

" Do you want to die so badly?" An eerie voice said, it's echo filling the room.

" Who are you?" She asked weakly.

"  Do you wan t to die?" The voice asked again.

" I..I..."

" I know all about you." The voice said, giving off a laugh.

" Many died because of you, my dear..."

" U-Urusai..." She said, covering her ears with her wobbly hands.

" Specially now...Now that I'll use you!" He then entered her swiftly, leaving her paler than ever; her eyes are now totally black.

" Stand up, my dear...go on..." The voice said.

Because of me...it was all because of me...

*Yes, it's you... You don't have a place in this world...they all hate you...*

They...hate me...

* Yes, they hate you...their evil eyes stare at you...just like an animal!*

Me...

* You started all of this...you should've let them alone...*

She then snapped back to her senses... she couldn't be under a demon! She used her last bit of strength to shoo the spirit away, but it was tough.

*Trying to go away? You stubborn fool! Then...*  A hand blocked her face and led her to darkness...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Don't worry. She's all right. But we need to take the demon away from her body before it swallows her up whole." Genkai assured, comforting everyone.

" How could we do that? I mean..." Gon said. He was then silenced when he saw Genkai staring at him madly.

" Do you mean you don't trust me, young lad?" Genkai said with an angry voice.

" No, it's not that." Gon replied.

After some time, Genkai moved with a "humph!" and knelt before Yuka. She clasped her hands together and started chanting prayers. After that, her hand glowed and she abruptly opened her eyes. She swiftly dug her hand through Yuka's stomach as it glowed with the same light on Genkai's hand. The impact sent everyone nearly flying through the air, but fortunately, they were able to steady their feet on the ground. With Genkai's hair fluttering madly, she gradually took her hand out. To everyone's amazement, on her hand was the shadow, being pulled out. As she chanted the last few words of her prayer, Yuka screamed as she felt the pain. At last, the shadow is out.

But the problem isn't over yet...

The shadow was still alive, wriggling on Genkai's hand as a sign that it wants to be freed. It was so violent that even carried Genkai to the air. " Yusuke! Get this damned thing off me quick! Before it swallows me whole!" Genkai exclaimed as the shadow crept to her shoulders.

" Yeah!" He replied, getting his Reigun ready. " Rei...!"

" You idiot! My hand would be ripped off if you use that!!!" Genkai said, turning blue.

" GUN!!!" Yusuke said as the blue blast of power headed towards Genkai's arm. Genkai closed her eyes tight, preparing for the worst...

" Gon! Your turn!" SHE heard Yusuke shout. Gon used his nen to divide the big blue blast of power into small ones, and to direct them where would they go. The little balls of power landed on the shadow, melting it into nothing. Genkai's arm was safe.

Subsequently, Genkai landed with a loud "THUD!" on the floor, with Gon and Yusuke smiling as they slapped their hands together.

" Those two are great." Kuwabara said with a grin.

" You bet." Killua said.

" We did it Gon, didn't we?" Yusuke said, smiling.

" Yup! We sure did!" Gon replied.

Suddenly, someone appeared behind them, whacking (only Yusuke) on the head.

" Nani shiyagaru?!?!?!?!!" He shouted. He then turned blue when he saw that it was his little master looking very mad.  Just when Yusuke started to run, she pinched him in the ear.

" Bakayarou!!! THAT was reckless... THAT was JUST TOO reckless! What would happen if Gon wasn't there? Huh!" She screamed in his ear, making him nearly deaf.

" And to you, Gon..." Genkai said as her voice toned down ( Smashing poor Yusuke to the wall) Minna: Sweatdrop;^.^

" Thank you for the help." 

" It's nothing, Genkai-san." Gon said with a humble bow. " I would also like to thank you for saving my cousin."

Kurapika then came rubbing his eyes, then looked at the scene before him. He then looked around and saw everyone laughing, even Kurama who looked okay now. He couldn't help but smile.

" Hello everyone." He said. 

" Kurapika?" 

Kurama's eyes widen in disbelief that his medicine did work on Kurapika. He teary eyed went near the blond boy, hugging him tightly, while the others circled around him.

" H-hey! What's wrong? It looks like I've been dead and now...Ouch!" HE exclaimed. Kurama was hugging him so tightly that his wound was nearly crushed.

" Oh. I'm really sory..." Kurama said, freeing him a last. 

" It's all right." Kurapika said. He then spotted Yuka at the floor. 

" What happened?" He asked.

" A demon used her to give us a warning." Killua said.

" But she's alright now." Leorio said.

" Oooh...great!" someone said out of nowhere. Suddenly, the four shadows appeared again.

" Yo! Konninchiwa!" The guy said. " That was a good entertainment, wasn't it? That's our way of greeting. Funny eh? But it turned out to be more than expected. But then, wait! There's more! Remember what our messenger told you? The place? Go there. It'll be more fun. Bye bye!!! Hahaha!!!" The shadows disappeared with the evil laughter trailing off...

" Darn that guy!!!" Yusuke exclaimed, banging his fist on the ground. Everyone was silent, but inside, their crave for revenge was burning hot...to gain justice...

_For Keiko and Setsuko..._

_For Yukina..._

_For Shizuru..._

_For Shiori..._

_For Yuka..._

_For their pride that was nearly shattered..._

_...in the place were God is felt..._

Later on, they all stood up in front of the temple. Yuka was inside, recovering, with Genkai as her protector.

_...when the darkness eats the sky completely..._

It was late 7:00 already. There where no stars. There was no moon. There was no light except for a flashlight and an oil lamp.

Everyone was there, standing with confidence, standing with the pride that was left. It's near...Their revenge...

Then...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's note:

Kurifuhangeru desu!!! What would happen? Finds out on Chappy three!!!

Anyway, I would like to apologize to everyone out there waiting for the next chapter. I'm really sorry!!! The computer needs to be repaired and it took so long!!! Besides that, my sister had this darn micro paper that she uses the PC every now and then (here and there ^.^) But I'm glad I finally finished it. SIGH.

                                                                                                                                Hagaki "H20" Ozuno


	8. Yami no Yon

Author's note:

Hey, its been a LOOONG while since I last updated. If I recall it right…uhm…was it 2 years already? ('.') hehe, anyway, what's done is done! I'm going to add a new chapter!

Hey, it doesn't mean that I've rested from this fic for 2 years I'm already rusted. Well, I wrote lots more fics and (maybe and hopefully), my writing skill are (quite) improved. Hope you like my new style better. J

Just a friendly advice: READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPPIES ESPECIALLY 6 and 7 TO RELATE MORE WITH THIS CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own HXH or YYH. Yoshihiro Togashi does. 'nuff said.

****

**CHAPTER 8: Mistake…blood…war…death…**

The clouds began to enshroud, revealing a mysterious light from above. It was mysterious, considering the fact that there was no moon, no stars, no light except that small lamp nearby. Yet this didn't become a big issue to all of them. What mattered to them most was the urge to fight back, to seek revenge, to replenish their pride that was once set to its lowest state.

The night air was frosty, but their anger burned and melted into shields of courage that attached itself to their exterior and interior beings, making their enthusiasm stronger and better than ever.

…tap…

A soft, low sound was heard.

…tap…tap…

The soft sound began to multiply, and it gradually changed into bitter showers of heavy rain. Lightning struck, the thunder boomed. Everything seemed soaked under the bucketing showers from above. The mysterious light began to flicker now and then, but it shone brightly at weird patterns.

Kurama asked Gon and the others to seek shelter under one covered part of the temple, whereas Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara didn't move a muscle. It was not because their feet were nailed to the ground or glued to their shoes, but they were determined so bad. Rain or shine, it must continue. This is what they had in mind.

The heavy rain battered Yusuke's hair badly, his locks were stuck on his face and his gel melted along with. It. Amazingly, Hiei's hair still stood straight, though some of his unfortunate locks fell down. Kuwabara wasn't any better. His Elvis-inspired hair messed into mush, and he retreated for a while in the same shelter Gon and the others shared to fix his wet and messy hair.

Yusuke had enough. Aren't they coming? Are they cowards? They were the ones who gave this stupid 'agreement', and then they are the ones who wouldn't show up! Well, they're arrogant anyway, and they'll have it their way, but still…

" ARGH!!! Are they coming or what?! If they won't come, I'll go!!!!" Yusuke threw his hands in the air, totally losing his temper. " Are they trying to insult me or what?!"

" Calm down, Yusuke." Kurama patted his friend's shoulder.

" Yeah, tell me how can I calm down?" Yusuke was totally irritated now.

" That's exactly what they want, Yusuke, for you to blow your cap off. If you lose your temper, you won't be able to fight with full force and you'll only attack hastily without thinking, and that can be a big mistake and a big advantage for them! So if you would just calm down, Yusuke…"

The raven-haired man was speechless, and all he could do was throw his butt on the cement steps of the temple stairs and mumble a few curses. He sounded like a spoilt child suffering severe tantrums.

" Well, they're wasting my damn precious time."  Was all that he could say as he folded his arms over his chest, grumpily.

" They're also wasting our time, bud' ". Kuwabara said after recovering from the hair-splitting event.

" But Kurama's right, we need to wait."

" Hey, since when d'you know how to wait?" Yusuke's eyebrow raised as he asked this question.

Kuwabara smile goofily. " Just now."  He messed Yusuke's hair perkily. " You should learn to wait, too."

Yusuke, irritated, shoved Kuwabara's hand off his hair. " Cut that out! D'you want to die?!"

" Oh, I:m SOOOO scared!" Mocked Kuwabara. Yusuke stood up, angry, irritated, and totally wet.

" Ugh! That's it!" he wrestled Kuwabara playfully, whereas the orange-haired man did the same.

Kurapica gave out a soft giggle. " It's amazing how they can still joke around under this situation."

" They're just tense." Hiei muttered.

" Yeah. They always do that whenever a big fight is coming. That's their way of avoiding nervousness." Added Kurama.

…

It was seven minutes after seventh, the seventh day of the week. Everything seemed aligned to a "seven" pattern. Even the mysterious light came from the seventh o'clock from the west. Was it mere coincidence? Or was it meant to be? If it was meant to be, then what's the reason for it?

At the seventh second, the _action_ began…

The rain stopped, almost instantly, and the mysterious light glazed brighter than ever. Due to this, four shadows appeared behind them. A shadow jumped overhead, another encircled the group. One shadow gradually appeared from the ground, and the last one…

" Boo."

The group nearly jumped off their shoes as they suddenly heard a voice from behind speak. They all turned around as the four shadows began to settle side by side before them, and they quickly recognize whom they are.

" At last." Yusuke said, a victory smile finally crossed his face. " You decided to come."

" Sorry for the delay." The man said, having the same expression as Yusuke. " Got something to do."

" I just noticed." Kurama joined in, moving a little forward. " That the time of your arrival, the cause of your arrival, and the date all seems to be seven." He pause momentarily to watch their reactions. Seeing there was nothing but empty smiles, he continued. " Any special reason?"

The man began a thinking posture. " Well, maybe for one, we like the number seven." He said with a chuckle.

" GO to the point." The woman ordered him.

" Hey, okay, I was just getting there." Answered the man. " Remember the warning we gave you, that little riddle you had to solve? It had seven sentences. Seven sentences…and what is a sentence? A group of words. But for us, it's a different sentence. We'll all give you seven different SENTENCES with different levels of pain and suffering."

Yusuke cracked into laughter. The four shadows looked at him like he was insane or stuff, but Yusule only continued laughing.

" Was that supposed to be a joke?" He said, still catching for air because his laugh was –erm—one of a kind, I should say.

Right after laughing, Yusuke suddenly changed into a serious mood. " Listen, I've got no time for these stupid things, so just get on with it! Fight if you want, I'm ready!"

All four shadows didn't budge.

" GO to hell!!!" Yusuke lunged forward, ready to deliver a blow.   

" Yusuke, No!"

But his friend's cry was too late. He delivered a straight and strong punch to the man, sending him flying in the air. The man fell, but he began to stand as he wiped off that small amount of blood on a freshly made wound on his lip.

Gon held his breath for a while. He felt very nervous and excited. What would they do? What would HE do? What would happen next? IT was all too much for him to handle. And all he could do there was watch and wait for his turn to come in.

Silence filled the air momentarily. The time seemed to be stopped. Everything, except the wind, was still.

" Let me tell you something I haven't said before…" The man forced a cocky smirk on his face. " …our names…and what it means…"

But Yusuke wasn't listening. He grabbed the man on his collar and jabbed him on his other cheek, harder.

" I'm…Mistake…"

" What are you saying?! Fight back!"

The man held Yusuke's hand and pulled himself away from the raging boy.

" I am your mistake. I am everyone's mistake."  He wiped the blood again, but this time, using his sleeve. " That's why I'm called Mistake."

Mistake slowly held Yusuke at his collar, as the raven-haired man demonstrated to him a while ago. " OF course, Mistake is always the root of blood…" He created an energy ball on his hand and shoved it into Yusuke's stomach. Yusuke grimaced in pain, and scarlet colored liquid gradually formed its mark on the said place.

" Why you—"

" Yusuke!" Everyone ran to Yusuke's aid. Kurama and Kurapica helped him to stand up, whereas Leorio, Kuwabara, Killua, Hiei, and Gon surrounded them momentarily.

" So, meet my little friend,   Blood." Mistake pointed out the little kid. Blood, as he was called fixed his pair of glasses and grinned.

" Just to tell you. That big guy over there is War." War pounded his chest, more like a gorilla, when he heard his name.

" And this sweet girl, as sweet as she may sound,  is Death." Mistake wrapped his arms around the girl, who seemed reluctant at his aggressive move. 

" Stop that." Death shoved Mistake away.

" Fine." Mistake took his hands off and raised them in the air, proving he had taken it off already. After his un-serious nature, his face  (almost) immediately changed into the opposite expression.

" Our names aren't just names. We mean what we say; we do what we mean. So prepare yourself. You'll regret what you did to us a while ago."

To BE continued

Author's note:

Okay! D'you like it better? . nah, can't force you if ya don't. Anyway, please review. This may seem short. I'm just checking who are those who are still reading my fic. . hehehe….

Mistake…blood…war…death…remember this line in the previous chappies? .

seven o'clock from the west: d'you know about reading these? Well, if you don't, it's simple. For example, twelve-'clock is facing north. Now, try it. And then, look at the seven. The place where seven is pointing at is the direction called "seven o'clock". Get it? .


End file.
